


Klepto

by StolenVampires



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cop/Robber, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Keith has a specific kink and scene he'd like to try out. It was just a manner of telling Shiro without... 'telling' Shiro.





	Klepto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masshiro/gifts).



In general, Keith didn’t mind that everyone knew about how he’d been kicked from the Garrison. It was only because he’d been to headstrong then, too stubborn, too reckless. He hadn’t been ready to be a leader, to take charge. But his time as a paladin had changed him. His time as Red’s had made him understand that there was more to the universe than him and his wants and needs. More to everything than finding answers. But, he didn’t think he’d changed much in one aspect, so much as altered it. He still admired Shiro. Just perhaps in a way that more or less wasn’t idol worship now as it was love.   
Though, if you asked him if he’d worship Shiro’s body, he’d say yes, provided Shiro was tying him up deliciously so he couldn’t escape being made a supplicant, (not that he’d ever leave the temple of Shiro per say).

And Shiro, for all his leadership, all his charisma and charm, was surprisingly upfront with what he wanted when confronted in a direct manner. He helped Keith in and out of the bedroom, helped him learn how to be a good leader, to be confident, to take charge. They had found each other, and strangely enough, had developed their own sense of command and subordination. Their ‘place’ that was lovers and pilots. It was nice. For the first time in a long time, Keith found himself somewhat happy. He had someone that understood him in a way, that he could relate to and who to go to for guidance. Go to to let go, to not have to think, to be brave and in charge. It was utterly freeing, to just…exist.

But not tonight. Tonight he had different plans. Plans that involved the previous Black Paladin and a pair of galran handcuffs. 

The cuff had been set innocuously on the bedside table, and Keith had his plan all set. Shiro was due to arrive back at their room soon and if he wanted it to work he had to make sure that the occasionally slow to catch on lover of his got the message.  
A text shot off, a picture of Lance’s favorite gun in the room sent to group chat, saying he was going to be borrowing a few things guys, just giving a heads up. Lance, of course, was quick to reply, angry and upset he’d not been asked. Then a picture of one of Pidge’s many computers. Some cookies from Hunk, (not to be returned obviously), then? What he knew would send Shiro over the edge. Keith had ‘borrowed’ some shampoo from Allura. Sorry Princess, (Shiro had such a soft spot for the Princess).  
‘I Am Not Angry I Am Just Very Disappointed In You Keith.’   
The princess was also so polite when angry. And funny in how she would only capitalize every first letter when angry.

Seven and a half minutes later, Shiro was at the door, very upset, very angry, and making Keith more than a little bit excited.  
“Mind telling me why you’ve suddenly become a kleptomaniac?” Shiro asked, eyes honing on the new leader of Voltron, making the younger man wilt on the inside with the commanding tone and stern body language. But this was no time to just melt into Shiro’s authority. Not if he wanted to get exactly what he’d planned.   
“I don’t see a problem, I’m just going to return them once done. I forgot to let everyone know is all.”  
“Keith that’s not-“ Shiro growled making Keith swallow, eyes dilating as he imagined how it might go.   
Shiro paused as he opened his mouth to finish his admonishment, realizing the effect his words were having on Keith, looking around to see the lube out, the handcuffs sitting idle on the nightstand.

He moved like panther, slow and deliberate, picking up the cuffs and then looking at his lover like a man who would eat him alive. All the things Keith loved about Shiro’s dominance.   
“You should know what happens with dirty little thieves Keith.” He swallowed, that dark promising look in Shiro’s eyes making his pulse race and his pants considerably tighter than they had any right to be.   
“They get punished.” The way he said it, the way he moved and spoke and-  
“What you going to do? Arrest me?” He challenged, enjoying the thrill of how Shiro reacted, the smirk, the knowing look. Keith was asking for it now. The click of the cuffs opening echoed in his ears as Shiro cut off the exit, and Keith was forced to look for another way to make the chase more thrilling.  
“I used to be the head officer at the Garrison Keith. Stop resisting. Because if you do I will have to restrain you. You will answer for your crimes.”  
“Crimes? Is that what you call it? I just-“  
“You stole things. You need to be punished.” Shiro stepped forward and Keith tried to dart around him. It was all a game, a fun, sadistic game as the cuff came down on his wrist, pulling him back to Shiro’s waiting hands. Pushed against the wall, Keith fought back, snarling and kicking as Shiro overpowered his smaller body, wrangled his free arm behind his back so he couldn’t escape any longer.

“Let’s tally it up then.” Shiro said, pulling Keith off the wall before shoving him roughly down on their bunk. Grunting from the impact, Keith could feel his entire body starting to grow more and more hyper sensitive, anticipation growing for what was to come.  
“Theft. Resisting arrest. Backtalk-“  
“What?” Keith didn’t recall ever backtalking.  
“Interrupting me. You’ve been bad Keith. And while I could take you to face Allura, I think we can handle this ourselves don’t you?” Shiro’s fingers played at the hem of his pants, teasing.  
“You give me what I want, be a good boy, and I’ll let you go.” Shiro was into the scene completely, and Keith melted to the fact. He could let go. Give into the scene too.

“You’re a sick fuck to think I’d-“ A slap. Pain flashed behind Keith’s eyes as Shiro’s hand came down over his clothed behind.   
“Allura or me Keith. She’d make you work. I’m making an offer.” He made it sound so good. So very, very good.  
“Just-“ He was shaking, the front of his pants getting a small wet patch. “Just this once?” Shiro’s hand came down, soothing over the place he’d just struck.  
“Of course. Unless you repeat your offenses of course. So how about it? Pay for your crimes with that cute little ass and we never have to talk about it again.” Keith swallowed, looking back at Shiro who’s own erection stood out proudly against the tight fabric of his own uniform.  
“Fine.” He sounded petulant. Like he wasn’t already a mental hot mess wanting to do nothing but beg for Shiro to fuck him into the bed and give them both what they wanted, needed.

But Shiro knew him so well, pulling down his pants in one hard tug, pulling off his boots to leave him bare from the waist down. Shirt left on before he felt Shiro pull him up, forcing him to arch his back as the man palmed his front. Cold metal fingers slipping up fabric to pinch and pull on one overly sensitive nipple. His weakness. He always did feel things a bit more ‘intense’ than others.   
“Look at you, being good and not resisting me. Keep it up little thief, and you’ll be free soon enough.” An angle of his head and Shiro’s teeth caught his lips. It was not a kiss, it was a stolen pleasure. Nips at tender flesh while Shiro played with his body, alternating between the gentle touches of fingers slipping to his pelvis teasing the place above his cock. Then going back up to pull and tug on tiny red buds, earning a series of whimpers and mewls for Shiro and only Shiro’s ears.

“Like a little kitten.” Shiro commented, hand letting go so Keith fell back onto the bed. The sound of a zipper, slowly drawn out, Keith shook, cock rubbing against sheets as he tried to gain some friction.  
“Ah ah, no humping the furniture. You don’t get off until I say you get off.” Keith was left on the bed, moaning out his want and need while Shiro stripped. Belt hitting the floor. The rustle of clothes flung in a pile. Boots kicked off with a thump. The sound of lube leaving the bottle and-  
“Fuck!” Shiro was being mean, not letting it warm in his palm before applying it to Keith’s hole. Slipping a finger in and swirling it around the entrance.   
“Cursing? Now that deserves something extra.” Keith barely had time to think before he felt the end of the tube against his entrance, a small amount of the cool gel pushed directly into him. That was one way to get him ready fast. His wail at the cold sensation was bordering shock and delight as Shiro pushed at the ring of muscle, slowly ensuring there would be no pain when they joined.  
“Be good now Keith, and remember. This is what happens when you steal.” 

There it was, the thick head of Shiro’s warm cock at his slicked entrance. His ass cheeks spread open so Shiro could watch it happen, his own arms and hands bound, Keith was helpess as Shiro pushed in, encountering no resistance. Just a loud, obscene moan from his lover, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh.  
“Oh kitten-“ Shiro moaned as he sank all the way in, as Keith trembled under him, so ready, so compliant. Just like how he loved it. “You’re being so good. So, so good. My dirty little thief. My little-“ he pulled back, leaning to find that spot that would make Keith scream and beg to get fucked even harder, “-mewling-“ He pushed forward again, rewarded with the sound he loved most of all, that high pitched keen Keith only made when Shiro found the bundle of nerves that would make the other man cum over and over if stimulated enough, “attention starved kitten.” He pulled back, and this time, knowing the angle needed began to thrust into his lover with enthusiasm.

The sound of Keith’s moaning and mewls were compounded with the sound of hard wet thrusts of flesh hitting flesh. Of Shiro’s cock sliding in and out over and over again. Just as he thought it couldn’t get better, Keith was given another delight. Pulled so Shrio could reach around, begin stroking him with his false hand. The threat of danger, the thrill of knowing that Shiro wouldn’t let him cum without his permission was quickly sending Keith to the edge.  
“Oh, such a good boy Keith.” Shiro moaned in his ear. “Do you want to cum? Do you think you’ve earned it? That you deserve it?” Shiro’s hips sank into his, rotated to swirl the mix of lube and pre in his ass.  
“Please-“ Keith moaned. “I- I won’t” Shiro pulled back then thrust in, a squeeze over the cock in his inorganic hand.  
“AH! I won’t do it again!” Keith was pinned to the bed, his arms burning from being in one potion so long, his cock aching from need of release, his ass begging for Shiro. He needed it. Needing to be fucked and filled and controlled. Brought to heel.  
“Please, please! Shiro!” The man moaned, and a sudden warmth filled Keith as Shiro’s hips sank down, jerking as he started rotating them.  
“Good boy. Now cum for me Keith. Cum for me my little kitten.” The hand pumped his cock once, twice, and that was it. Keith came with a shout, crying as his cock made a mess under him while his body was held up by Shiro’s grip alone.

For a while they stayed like that, panting, moaning in contentment before Shiro pulled out, cock softening and the man not wanting to collapse on top of his lover. 

The sudden snap and heat against his wrists made Keith shiver. Shiro had used his hand to break the cuffs. So much for authentic kinky sex toy.   
“You could have told me you wanted to play you know.” Shiro slowly helped Keith move, cooing as he lifted his arms, pulled him close even with all the mess of sex between them.  
“I wanted-“ Keith tried to find the right words. “-I wanted to see you mad. You get so-“ He moaned as Shiro kissed him. He tasted like elder flower and something else.   
“I know what you mean. You’re needy, you know that?” Keith smiled, happily rolling back onto the bed while Shiro fetched him water and some wet towels to clean off with.

“Naughty klepto kittens need to be taught manners.” What Shiro returned with wasn’t just wet towels. It was a complete, god’s honest, cop uniform in a box. Keith felt his body react instantly and a rush of embarrassment. Shiro just smirked.  
“Next time, we’ll go more authentic. I’ll wear my old paladin suit, you get into some stolen armor and we-“ Fingers danced against Keith’s skin as the towel was held out. Taking it, the younger man looked to his lover in awe.  
“You’re perfect you know that Shiro?” He smiled, they both did.  
“Only for you Keith.” He kissed softly, reminding Keith just why he loved the man so much.  
“Only for you.”


End file.
